marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jacob Oh (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Height2 = (6'3" in armor) | Weight = 190 lbs | Weight2 = (430 lbs in armor) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = Iron Manual Mark 3 #1 | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Mercenary; former Eaglestar International military contractor, SHIELD Special Field Operative (Second Class) | Education = Extensive SHIELD training | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Greg Pak; Tyler Kirkham | First = Agents of Atlas Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Formerly, Jake was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent that reports from "the World." He has grown bored with the quasi-temporal space and "whale-brained machines" in the three months he's been stationed there. Jake is startled by the entrance of the three Phoenix hosts and Celeste takes a liking to him. When time starts back up in the dome, the trio assist Jake in dispatching the car-cops that surround him. After the end of the Phoenix Warsong saga Jake leaves Celeste and return to his job. Currently Jake is an Eaglestar military contractor and new friend of James Rhodes. He helps with medical complications and has worn the War Machine armor to help Rhodey. He is technically a member of Rhodeys medical "staff" and along with the rest of the posse aid Jim Rhodes on his never ending mission. While James fought a one man war against the forces in Santo Marco James Oh was working with a corrupt arms dealing company known as Eaglestar. Jake and Jims journey together began while Jim was searching for an old friend of his, Glenda Sandoval, with the help of her husband former War Machine wearer/thief. Rhodey fought to save her while Jake and fellow soldiers kept her detained with no remorse but Jake was actually concerned for her well being. Eventually after War Machine assimilates a tank and fights Ares and gets dominated and assimilates a jet sent in by Parnell while Jake tends to Glenda and inevitably meet up with Rhodey and Glendas captor, Eaglestar CEO Davis Hamon. ]] Davis leads them all down a corridor to a vault containig his most powerful weapons. Glenda kills Davis and Ares ego leads him to releasing many people infected with an Ultimo virus. War Machine, Ares, Jake and his squad kill those infected (even Glenda). War Machine angered about Ares killing Glenda attacks him but they are interrupted by Jake fleeing from the healed Ultimo infected which now include his squad. At risk of the infected reaching a large city all three engage the infected but it ends with War Machine damaged and Ares infected. War Machine and Jake prepare prior to their assault the infected who are now by Ares and have reached the city. Jake acompanies Hodey on the attack and after curing those who are infected Rhodey, Jake, Parnell, Glenda, Bethany Cabe and Suzi Endo come together to help Rhodey/War Machine bring fight to America. The teams first stop is Rhodeys mothers house on Navajo land which is protected by Jason Strongbow A.K.A American Eagle. While Rhodey is talking with his mother Jake and the team confront American Eagle which ends with Jake getting a broken nose. after five minutes inside War Machine (actually Jake) tries talking American Eagle down but after a quick bout Jake is revealed just as the real War Machine flies ovear head on his way to attack Mackelroy Army Base to destroy more Ultimo tech. As Jake and company follow Rhodey to the next target, Jake still in armor, starts contemplating his own alias his best attempt is War Machine. | Powers = | Abilities = Jake Oh is a superb hand-to-hand combatant and an accomplished marksman with most types of firearms, with specialized SHIELD training for active field duty, medicine, combat, and armored fighting vehicle operation. | Strength = Jake possesses the normal strength of a normal human man his age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = The War Machine Armor. | Transportation = | Weapons = Gatling Gun, Rocket Launcher, Unibeam, Repulsors, Lasers and Gauntlets. | Notes = | Trivia = Jake has been romantically involved with Celeste Cuckoo. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}